Frente A Mi Tumba
by Miley Atem
Summary: Intenta volar hasta que sangras. Hasta haber llorado 50 mil lágrimas por un sino insierto. Había regresado de la muerte únicamente para volver a frentarla de frente. No moriría dos veces.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I 

Mis Demonios Vuelven A Mí 

1:59 a.m. Su cuerpo palidecía bajo los efectos de distintos fármacos. Su corazón latía lentamente al reciente ataque al miocardio, segundos atrás. Una mascarilla le brindaba oxigeno a su cuerpo y a su cerebro, sin embargo su músculo más importante estaba colapsando sin querer retornar a la vida.

2:00 a.m. Un hombre con bata blanca le aplicaba múltiples descargas eléctricas al cuerpo del pequeño niño de cabellos dorados, similares al sol. Sin embargo todo parecía ser en vano. Observaba simplemente como el niño se desvanecía, sin que ellos pudiesen hacer nada al respecto. La vida se le escapaba al joven de las manos, como oro en polvo.

2:01 a.m. la máquina que dictaba si el infante permanecía o no con vida había dado respuestas negativas hacia las esperanzas de una familia. Su corazón se había detenido inevitablemente. Su cerebro se había quedado sin sangre y sin oxigeno. Su vida se había desvanecido como el ocaso.

-Lo siento mucho Señor – sus condolencias fueron expresadas hacía la familia de su mejor amigo y colega.

Los Moto eran una familia sencilla y humilde, los cuales residían en la Ciudad de Domino, Japón. Tenían muy presente el estado en el cual había ingresado su hijo mayor al hospital de la ciudad. Sin embargo, la mujer conocía las respuestas desde un principio. No eran las mejores.

Un niñito de seis años miraba a su madre con lágrimas en sus orbes violetas. En ellos se reflejaban como en un espejo, el profundo dolor que sentía en aquellos instantes y una única pregunta se formulaba en su mente. La única que escapó de sus labios.

-¿Mi hermano ya no volverá? – la inocencia se podía percibir en su rostro, semejante al de un pequeño ángel. Igualmente sus palabras salían de sus labios con el mismo tonó suave, pero con aquella amarga pregunta adornándola –¿ Ya no volveré a ver a Yami? - miraba a sus padres esperando que ellos fueran su salvación hacía el infierno, sentimiento con el cual describía la inesperada muerte de su compañero de juegos.

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos chocolates miró al niño que se hallaba entre sus brazos y lo sentó en sus piernas, mientras acariciaba los mechones rubios de su prójimo.

-No mi amor – su voz se oía quebrada al igual que su alma en aquellos instantes – Pero él aún estará a tu lado y te estará cuidando desde arriba – las espesas gotas cristalinas bajaban por sus mejillas sonrosadas y cálidas.

El niño de cabellos de tres colores se abrazó a ella tan fuerte como pudo y dejó salir todo lo que sentía en aquellos momentos. Tristeza, angustia y… dolor.

Los ojos de la mujer se alzaron y divisaron a su padre, quien venía en compañía del médico que los había recibido cuando habían ingresado al hospital. Entre ambos conversaban algo que la mujer no podía escuchar. Tal vez era mejor así.

-Llevaremos al niño a la morgue – dijo el médico, el cual tenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de la bata.

-Gracias – fue lo único que pudo decir Salomón. No tenía nada más que decir. Ni siquiera sabía si podría costear los gastos del funeral de su nieto.

-Que pase buenas noches – con esas últimas palabras el hombre se retiró del lugar, dejando al hombre.

Sora se acercó a su padre con el pequeño en sus brazos. El pequeño se hallaba dormido, sin embargo sus mejillas se hallaban mojadas. Las lágrimas derramadas minutos atrás habían marcado un camino único en sus pómulos.

-Yami ya no volverá Sora – dijo el anciano. En su voz se escuchaba el pesar que sentía en su interior. No podía hacer más nada.

-Esta bien papá – fue lo único que dijo la mujer.

En un amplio laboratorio decorado con el monótono color blanco, se hallaba una capsula de cristal en la cual reposaba el cuerpo de un infante en su interior, cubierto únicamente con una manta celeste, como una toga.

El pequeño niño se hallaba atado a varios cables que colindaban con enormes máquinas que no marcaban otra cosa más que la sombra de la muerte en aquel gélido cuerpo.

Sus cabellos de color oro caían a los lados de su pálido rostro, dándole al semblante del hermoso angelito la imagen de paz y tranquilidad. Algo que aterraría a cualquiera que lo estuviese observando. El parecido de aquel nene con un muerto era irrefutable.

Un joven de no más de diez y siete años de edad entró silenciosamente a la estancia, fijando su mirada azul y penetrante sobre el cuerpo que yacía en aquella capilla de cristal. Sus pensamientos se detenían irremediablemente sobre si próximo acto. Dentro de sí, deseaba ver al pequeño saltar y correr una vez que reviviera y venciera aquello que le había arrebatado sus días.

Tal vez con aquellos lograría restablecer o más bien repara parte de las heridas que presentaba en esos momentos. Recordaba la carita de aquel niño llorando en ese hospital. Y solamente por devolverle la alegría a su niño se había esforzado día y noche.

-No sé si esto pueda hacerte mejor, campeón – miró al niño que se encontraba encerrado en aquel lugar, como un prisionero más – Pero si pudo retornar a un conejo a la vida, también puede hacerlo contigo.

Con una de sus manos presionó el botón que haría realidad una gran fantasía. Las puertas del capullo transparente que en su interior contenía el cuerpo sin vida del pequeño se abrieron, dejando escapar todo el frío que resguardaba dentro de sí.

El hombre de bata blanca se acercó a donde se encontraba el pequeño niño, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó fuera del lugar.

Sus piernas avanzaban firmemente al ascensor de aquella hermosa instalación, dedicada únicamente a hacer estudios biológicos. Algunos, o la gran mayoría de sus experimentos fuera de ética profesional.

Una vez que hubo llegado a su destino junto con aquel que aportaría su envase para convertirse en el experimento más grande de Kaiba Corp. Colocó en la camilla de metal frente de sí. Un suspiro se fugó de su garganta.

Una joven entró a la habitación en la cual se hallaba su superior. El oji azul la escuchó entrar y de inmediato posó su mirada sobre aquel joven. La misma joven que lo ayudo aquella noche de Marzo.

-¿Lista Jay? – preguntó el hombre a la mujer, un poco más mayor que él.

-Claro Seto – asintió y después de aquello se acercó a un pequeño microscopio que se hallaba sobre una mesa de madera – Injerto, por favor – pidió.

Seto le dio un pedazo de la piel del niño de mechones rubios que se hallaba tendido en la cama de metal – Es de humano – dijo antes de ponerlo en la mano de la joven con un portaobjetos.

-Así debe ser – la mujer tomó el portaobjeto y con unas pequeñas tenazas lo colocó debajo del microscopio.

Seto sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su bata un frasquito transparente, el cual contenía en su interior un líquido rojizo. Haciendo acopió de un gotero extrajo unas cuantas gotas y dejó el recipiente sobre una mesilla.

La piel humano fue rociada con aquel líquido y Jay seguía observando la reacción de ambos.

-¿Y entonces? – preguntó la joven de cabellos negros al joven. Después de haber esperado tres minutos a que hiciera efecto.

-Sigue mirando – dijo Seto – Es algo impresionante lo que puede hacerse con eso – después de ello se dedicó a mirar al niño que se hallaba inconsciente.

La joven se acercó de nuevo al microscopio y observó como dos pequeños gusanos rosados de dos cabezas comenzaban a regenerar el tejido dañado. Su boca se abrió en impresión.

Una vez que se hubo renovado el tejido los gusanos empezaron a desaparecer, hasta quedar en una cantidad menos de seis.

-¿Por qué desaparecen Seto? – preguntó la peli negra a su colega, mientras seguía observando.

-No desaparecen Jazmy – le dijo el joven a la mujer de largos cabellos negros – Disminuyen su tamaño – después de aquellas palabras el joven solamente se limitó a esperar una reacción.

-Ya veo – dijo la joven. Se levantó del lugar en el cual se había sentado y comenzó a marchar fuera del lugar.

-¿No te quedas Jay? – preguntó el científico, quien la veía alejarse por aquel sendero.

-Pienso que esto es algo personal – argumentó la muchacha en su defensa – Además no necesitarás más de mi ayuda – sonrió y continuó su camino, hasta que salió de la vista de Seto.

El joven castaño se acercó a la camilla de color plata, sobre la cual se hallaba el pequeño y lo observó de nueva cuenta. No había nada que pensar en esos momentos.

-Supongo que esta fue la vida te tocó amigo – fueron las ultimas palabras que brotaron de sus labios.

En su interior, su alma se regocijaba al poder darle vida a la persona que se había convertido en alguien importante para el. Después de un año de trabajar con su padre en aquello, le había ganado afecto al niño de cabellos de tres colores. Pero su conciencia le indicaba que aquello no era lo correcto y que las consecuencias las pagaría muy caro.

Tomó una cajeta azul de la sacó unos guantes de látex y se los colocó en las manos. Caminó a un estante de metal negro y de él tomó una botella con un contenido rojo, una jeringa y una jeringuilla. Miró de nuevo al niño que se hallaba detrás de sí y su mente le hizo volver a meditar las consecuencias. Prefería darle vida.

Aquella punta aguda y fina atravesó lentamente su suave piel, mientras la sustancia rojiza en el interior del recipiente de plástico comenzó a descender y a combinarse con el ADN del niño, quien ahora se había convertido en un experimento más.

Los parpados pálidos del niño se abrieron abruptamente. Sus pupilas se habían expandido más de lo normal en una persona de su edad. Sus ojos de color carmesí habían pasado a ser un agujero negro que parecía tragarse el mundo. Aspiró el gélido aire que embargaba la habitación y sus pupilas retornaron a su tamaño habitual, dejando ver el fascinante color de sus ojos.

En el resultado de aquel experimento se hallaba la esperanza de mucho. En especial la de él.

-Veo que hiciste lo correcto Seto – dijo una voz detrás.

-Marik – pronunció el jovencito. Aun tenía entre sus manos los utensilios que había usado segundos atrás para profanar el cuerpo del tricolor - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – cuestionó al recién llegado.

-Deberias mostrarle este experimento a todo el mundo – le propuso el hombre de cabellos rubios blanquecinos y ojos lilas, quien se hallaba en el umbral de la puerta – Piénsalo Kaiba, te harás aun más millonario si muestras esto al mundo – sus palabras eran tan arrogantes.

-Mira Marik, a mi no me interesa que mi hermanito sea una fuente de dinero – volteó su cuerpo, mientras sus manos se apoyaban sobre la baranda de hierro de la camilla – Él es parte de mi familia y jamás le haría daño de esa forma tan vil y despiadada que estas proponiendo – las facciones del genio mostraban el disgusto que sentía al obtener semejante respuesta por parte de aquel hombre. Sucio al igual que su padrastro.

-¿Desde cuando tienes sentimientos Seto Kaiba? – preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Retírate por favor – estaba echándolo – Aun tengo que terminar de revisar a mi hermanito – la conversación había terminado.

El joven de ojos lilas dio media vuelta y marchó fuera del lugar.

El niño de ojos carmesí volvió a cerrar sus orbes ardientes, sin embargo su corazón no había dejado de latir. Uno de las decenas de cables que se hallaba conectados al cuerpo del niño indicaba que estaba vivo y que respiraba.

Seto esbozó una sonrisa en honor al buen trabajo que había realizado Jazmy y el desgraciado de su padrastro. No sabía cuanto tiempo podría sobrevivir su hermanito con aquella sustancia, sin embargo por el efecto que había creado en el niño tenía la leve sensación de que sería por mucho tiempo. ¿O tal vez su amor por el pequeño le hacía sentir aquello? Ni él mismo podía descifrar eso en aquellos momentos, sin embargo no deseaba perder las esperanzas. No en aquellos momentos.

o. .O.O.o. .OO.O. .O.

Hola a todos, después de haber estado en coma mental pues he regresado. Espero que este primer capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Lamento que sea cortito. Aun así espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Se les quiere.

Sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Un Lugar Entre Las Cenizas

En una habituación muy amplía y hermosamente decorada, un joven de quince años luchaba inconscientemente por despertarse de aquella pesadilla. Un grito ahogado escapó de su garganta. Aquel sueño era una sombra de su pasado que lo perseguía a donde fuese.

El joven que minutos atrás se encontraba durmiendo sobre la suave cama cubierta por mantas blancas, ahora se encontraba sentado en el borde de la amplia ventana que se alzaba imponente tres metros sobre el suelo y extendía sus alas de cristal en la pared. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, sin embargo la sensación de alerta seguía a su lado.

Un sonido logro subir el nivel de la adrenalina en su cuerpo. El presentimiento de que alguien lo observaba se hizo presente, lo cual comenzaba a incomodarlo de sobremanera. Sus ojos se abrieron y el resplandor de la luna iluminó sus irises. Aquellos hermosos ocelos que resaltaban aun más con los mechones rubios que caían a un lado de su rostro.

Una sombra se escabulló rápidamente en la habitación del adolescente de tez blanca, se posó unos instantes en la cama cubiertas de pulcras manta que permanecían tenuemente vislumbradas con los rayos plateados que emanaban de la reina de los cielos.

La sensación de ser vigilado fue desplazada rápidamente por un escalofrío que recorría su espina dorsal y le hacía sentir mortalmente amenazado.

Por instinto volteó su cabeza en busca del causante de aquellas sensaciones. Recorrió cada centímetro de la estancia con aquella mirada helada, sin embargo lo único que llegó a observar era, como un ente desconocido para él se levantaba de su lecho y se escondía, mientras huía veloz entre la oscuridad.

Fuera de la amplía ventana, en el horizonte, la luna se teñía de rojo sangre y así fue por escasos segundos.

Después de dos horas de estar acostado en el suelo de su habitación observando fijamente el ventanal de lágrimas concretas, seguía en lo mismo. Su mente intentaba calmadamente descifrar varias respuestas a su única incógnita.

Los rayos del astro rey empezaban a acariciar su rostro perfecto y frío.

Escuchó unos largos y suaves pasos acercándose a su habitación. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, sin embargo al momento en que la puerta se abrió esa sonrisa se disipó.

Un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, vestido con saco negro se hizo presente frente al joven.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó.

-Odio todo esto y lo sabes Seto – respondió el adolescente, mientras esquivaba la mirada del mayor.

-No me refería a eso – contradijo con igual tono el oji azul – Como amaneciste siendo grosero asumo que has de estar bien – dio media vuelta y antes de irse añadió – Apúrate y vístete, no tengo tu tiempo, Atem – posó su mano en el pomo dorado de la puerta y salió de aquel sitio.

Los ojos color fuego del menor brillaban como el sol un día de verano, a la vez que observaban a su hermano mayor con desagrado – Ya voy – se levanto del sitio y caminó hacía el baño - Amargado.

El castaño caminaba de un lugar a otro en la sala de la amplia mansión. Comenzaba a preguntarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto o, si solamente se estaba poniendo en riesgo al único sobreviviente que había quedado de aquella masacre. Su mente parecía estar confusa por completo, jamás en su vida había afrontado una decisión tan difícil como aquella. Esperaba sinceramente que eso no se estuviera saliendo de control.

Alguien se había vuelto la amenaza de aquellos niños que fueron tratado como monstruos por el simple hecho de ser diferentes. Todos ellos vivieron únicamente para el inframundo. Solo había sobrevivido el inmaduro de su hermanito.

-Aunque él fue el único en resistir aquella tiranía – sus pensamientos inevitablemente de su boca – Las voces del pasado no se acallan tan fácil como muchos lo hacen notar. Las heridas no sanan, uno aprende a vivir con ellas.

Yami bajó las escaleras de la amplía mansión prontamente, sin duda alguna algo andaba mal con el quinceañero. Se hallaba clamo y sereno y de un momento a otro se comportaba de una forma sagaz. Como si sus niveles estuvieran bajos y lo estuviera ocultando del mundo.

Seto puso en las manos del joven de cabellos tricolor un pasaporte junto con la visa, los cuales fueron recibidos por el más pequeño.

-Esa es tu familia Yami – dijo con seriedad – Y esa será tu nueva casa – soltó la mano del joven y dio medía vuelta.

El chico que portaba una chaqueta negra miró con detenimiento aquel papel, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas convencerse de que aquello era una mala broma por parte de Seto. Pero sus pensamientos levemente se fueron anulando.

-No iré – dijo decididamente el joven de ojos carmesí.

Seto lo miró – Iras y punto – fue la imposición del más grande frente a la negación del más pequeño – Además no te lo estaba preguntando, te lo estaba diciendo – sus ojos fríos e insensibles se hallaban sobre Yami, como si el más joven fuera su presa y él un halcón.

-Ya dije que no regresare a Ciudad Domino y no iré – el joven también dio medía vuelta para subir las escaleras, sin embargo una fuerte mano lo tomó del brazo y lo retuvo cerca de sí.

-Te recuerdo Yami Atem Moto que tú no te mandas solo – declaró el castaño con toda la calma del mundo, pero con una amenaza silenciosa en sus palabras. Gian lo miraba de frente.

Yami volteó el rostro y bajó la mirada – Mejor di que tu mientes Seto – siseó el joven con una gran decepción que se reflejaba en su tono de voz, prácticamente inaudible.

El oji azul tomó al menor por la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara - ¿Por qué crees que miento hermanito? – cuestionó, alegando demencia.

El tricolor no le contesto, simplemente se soltó del agarre de su hermano y subió las escaleras resignado. No podía hacer más nada. Sabía que su hermano mayor podía ser muy sínico y peligroso cuando se enfurecía. Él tampoco deseaba enojarse de nuevo, ni contradecir los dictámenes de su hermano mayor y tutor. Prefería la paz antes que nada.

El joven de saco negro lo miró con dolor, a él también le dolía tratar a su pequeño ángel de esa manera tan cruel. Sabía lo mucho que había sufrido el joven de ojos carmesí cuando era pequeño.

No había sido una sola tragedia, habían sido más. El dolor que debía sentir su corazón debía ser demasiado grande… No deseaba si quiera imaginárselo.

Se sentó en el sillón de cuero que se hallaba en la sala. Pensaba en lo mucho que sufría su hermanito al él elegir semejante aberración. Incluso podría decir que aborrecía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Yami era inconsciente de ello. Lo había visto la semana pasada, con el los flagels a su máximo potencial. Sabía perfectamente bien que mientras el joven se hallará en New York no lograría controlarse por completo.

Contemplaba el jardín que se hallaba frente a sus ojos a través de la ventana. Parecía que las flores pudieran comprender todo lo que llevaba dentro en aquellos momentos tan amargos de su vida. Ellas también se hallaban bañadas en lágrimas. La diferencia era que él nunca lloraba.

Yami hacía sus maletas, mientras una pregunta más afloraba en los jardines de su mente. Algo debía andar muy mal. Seto nunca lo había apartado de su lado, desde que él tenía memoria, Seto siempre lo había cuidado y prefería tenerlo cerca que lejos.

– Siempre a los más pequeños les mienten – aquello escapó de su boca, a la vez que su mente daba una luz roja a modo de respuesta para la incógnita que no tenía un veredicto exacto. Por su mejilla rodó una lágrima. Una falsa verdad.

Observó con mucho cuidado su habitación, aquel lugar mágico lleno de tantos recuerdos, y de tanto dolor. Las imágenes más hermosas que pudo almacenar vagamente en su cabeza ahora se presentaban frente a él, más no todas eran hermosas.

Se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el ventanal de la amplia habitación. Quería recordar el paisaje que le ofrecía Nueva York en aquellos momentos. El cielo azul y con el sol radiante coronaban majestuosamente toda la ciudad e iluminaba fuertemente su rostro hasta acariciar sus orbes carmesí.

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y un suspiro escapó de su garganta. Le hacía falta lo que un día perdió en una película de terror.

28 niños muertos. Todos con la misma esperanza de vivir después de haberse enfrentando a la un destino oscuro. Después de haber perdido piezas importantes en sus corazones. Y aun así seguían adelante.

Del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó un pedazo de papel y una pluma.

Comenzó a escribir las líneas que jamás pensó recordar. Algo que había cambiado la vida de su padre de un momento a otro, y por consiguiente la suya también: 28 niños muertos. Todos con la misma esperanza de vivir después de haberse enfrentando a la muerte. Después de haber perdido piezas importantes en sus corazones. Y aun así seguían adelante.

Del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó un pedazo de papel y una pluma.

Comenzó a escribir las líneas que jamás pensó recordar. Algo que había cambiado la vida de su padre de un momento a otro, y por consiguiente la suya también:

Estoy afuera, esperando algún rayo de sol

Y con mis ojos ya he observado de cerca el terror

He tratado vanamente del miedo ocultar

Con palabras que ahora no puedo verbalizar.

Cierro estas puertas para capturar a la voz

Que susurra a media noche aterrorizado:

Que todos tienen una opción.

Y me demostrare que no estoy asustado.

No sé que más hacer para restaurar

Lo poco que me queda de inocencia olvidada.

Y todas las promesas que prometí adorar

Puede darme una nueva mirada.

Quiero tomar la verdad a cualquier costo

La verdad ya no deseo estar roto.

Una lágrima pequeña y silenciosa escapó de sus ojos, impregnando su mejilla izquierda de un pequeño y húmedo camino salado. Sus ojos se posaron en un portarretrato que se hallaba en su mesita de noche.

La foto que se hallaba en un viejo libro de su padre genético. Podía ver a su familia y a Seto a su lado. Todo ello casi sin vida.

Veía las nubes de color blanco, su mente se hallaba tan cerca de los recuerdos tanto como podía. Desde que su padre había muerto el mundo se había convertido en una esfera grisácea, por el cual había despedido cientos de lágrimas. Él mismo se había alejado del mundo lo más que le fuese posible, para no volver a sufrir, o recordar.

Su mente viajaba a los lugares del pasado intentando buscar las épocas más felices, sin embargo en aquel trayecto, su oscuro pasado lo asaltaba trayendo memorias infelices de sus vidas. Incluso su madre – De seguro mamá también hubiera deseado que no hubiera sido papá quien cayera – aquellas palabras se habían fugado de sus labios, mientras un puñal de dolor atravesaba su alma.

Su mirada retornó a las nubes, que parecían viajeras igual a él. Se movían lentamente y le hacían sentir en un espacio conocido. Como si estuviera en casa.

Aquel efecto le hizo sonreír tenuemente. Una sonrisa amarga. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo no sentía felicidad genuina? Tal vez su alma seguía refugiada en los confines más desolados de su corazón, congelándose inevitablemente por dentro.

Una vez que descendió de la aeronave, comenzó a observar analíticamente cada persona que veía en el aeropuerto Internacional de Japón. Se veía muy curioso en aquellos momentos, jamás se había sentido con tanta libertad y a la vez con tanto miedo, sin embargo no fue suficiente para afligirlo.

Su pasado era una pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar, un mal sueño que nunca acababa. Había cerrado su corazón por completo, por el simple hecho de que nadie volviera a lastimarlo como aquel día de Noviembre. Abandonando todo cariño que sentía, únicamente quedaban Seto y Yugi.

Una mujer de cabellos chocolates se hallaba en el aeropuerto esperando por el jovencito que recién había llegado de los Estados Unidos en compañía de otro joven que era idéntico a él. La única diferencia eran el color de ojos y la estatura.

-Hermano – saludo el jovencito similar al joven extranjero, a la vez que lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-No tienes que asfixiarme para demostrar tu afecto Yugi – dijo el joven, mientras se quitaba al más pequeño de encima.

Su mirada se hallaba sería en aquellos momentos. No sentía absolutamente nada en esos instantes, se había acostumbrado silenciosamente a la forma de ser de Seto.

-Te va a gustar tu nueva escuela mi cielo – dijo Sora con mucho cariño, mientras le jalaba la mejilla izquierda.

-No tienes que arrancarme la mitad de la cara mamá – se quejó el mayor.

-Seto me llamó hace un par de semanas atrás y me dijo que te enviaría para que convivieras con nosotros más tiempo – explicó Sora.

Los muchachos comenzaron a caminar en compañía de la mujer. En la mente de Yami no daba crédito para lo que había dicho su madre en esos momentos.

-Genial - dijo aquello como si fuera emocionante, pero no sentía nada en esos momentos.

La mayoría de las jóvenes que se hallaban en el colegio de Domino miraban al joven como si fuera algo muy extraño. Como si fuera un animal exótico, y acorde a los sentimientos del muchacho como una animal en peligro de extinción. Y no solo se sentía así por las diversas miradas de las muchachas, sino también porque muchos varones ya lo habían mirado con ganas de asesinarlo a sangre fría.

El joven solo se echó a reír mentalmente ante aquellas acciones.

El rector del colegio condujo cortésmente al recién llegado a su nuevo salón de clases, mientras le entregaba su horario de clases. Una vez que llegaron al sitio indicado, el superior le indicó al joven Moto que lo esperara afuera, mientras hablaba con el profesor encargado de dar la primera catedra.

Yami observaba minuciosamente cada milímetro del gran liceo. Cada rincón del lugar le provocaba la sensación de alerta. Miró a uno de los profesores que se hallaban frente a él y de inmediato la curiosidad se instaló en su cabeza. Sin querer abandonar tal sensación, el joven dio unos cuantos pasos a donde se hallaba el causante de sus ansias, sin embargo la campana que dictaba puntualmente el inicio de la clase lo hizo detenerse, para posteriormente regresar sobre sus pasos.

El profesor hizo que el estudiante pasara al salón, para luego pedirle que se presentara frente a la clase. El quinceañero suspiró profundamente.

-Mi nombre es Yami Atem Moto – se presentó el joven, a la vez que veía como las gotas de agua comenzaban a arañar silenciosamente las ventanas de cristal.

Desvió por escasos segundos la mirada de los cristales que cubrían la pared pintada de blanco hueso y vio lo que le parecía imposible. Parpadeó un par de veces sin dejar a la luz su asombro y el terror que se había colado inesperadamente en su cerebro. La tristeza comenzaba a apoderarse de su cerebro nuevamente, sin embargo logró controlarlo antes de que alguna lágrima marcara evidencia de ello.

-Joven Moto – llamó el instructor. El muchacho lo miró – Tome asiento al lado de su hermano por favor – el alumno accedió ante la petición del hombre de cabellos negros.

El pedagogo miró al alumno analizándolo detenidamente por unos cuantos segundos. Después de ello dio inicio a sus clases, intentando aun recordar aquel rostro.

Sus ojos de un cálido color miraban más allá de la amplia ventana que se hallaba en la pared. Las sospechas de estar en peligro se fueron a medida que el tiempo marchaba y cada vez veía más cerca la hora de salir de allí y llegar a casa. Para su armónica sorpresa, su pasado jamás se acallaría y se volvería la sombra de su vida.

A donde fuese que estuviese, allí también se hallaría la sombra de su oscuro secreto. Y recordó por escasos segundos las líneas de una historia de horror, las cuales escribió en su libreta de apuntes, justo debajo de su nombre.

"_He encontrado una tumba, por excelencia llevaba mi nombre y recuerdo por qué conocer ese lugar. Vi un pájaro negro, cerraba los ojos igual que yo. ¿Habría soñado como yo? Así que adelante, abre tus alas y sigue a tu corazón hasta que sangra." _

Yugi notaba la distracción que presentaba si hermano en cada una de las clases antes del recreo. Aquello comenzaba a preocuparlo, sin embargo no se atrevía a decirle palabra a su hermano. Hacía tanto que no lo veía que ya ni siquiera sabía como hablarle.

-Tu hermano es muy distraído Yugi – dijo un rubio.

-Parece muy ausente – añadió de igual forma una castaña de ojos azules - ¿Es así siempre? – preguntó Tea.

El profesor quien se hallaba de espalda le llamó la atención a la joven de cabellos chocolates y la joven se cayó de inmediato.

-En que pensarás Yami – se preguntó silenciosamente el menor de los hermanos.

Sus ojos carmesí seguían contemplando más allá de lo que cualquier otro podría ver. Algunos describirían aquella habilidad como algo increíble, interesante y digno de un exhaustivo análisis en el mejor laboratorio del mundo; sin embargo para él era parte de sí. De algo que jamás deseo.

Y así lo hizo durante el resto de la mañana. Cuando tocó la campana del receso, todos los alumnos salieron del aula muy a prisa, como si el mundo estuviese a punto de acabarse, a la vez que la mayoría se encaminaban a la cafetería del local. A excepción de su hermano y sus amigos.

-Yami – llamó el Yugi con algo de miedo. Pero el joven no le contestó, simplemente lo miró - ¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros?

-Claro – dijo sencillamente. Se levantó de su asiento y se encamino junto con su hermano a la cafetería.

Una vez que ambos hermanos llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron. Yami observaba como un joven rubio, otro de cabellos chocolates y un albino venían caminando con un montón de hamburguesas en sus bandejas, como si fueran a alimentar a un batallón de soldados.

Una vez que se sentaron todos en la mesa el rubio fue el primero en preguntar y presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Joey Wheeler – se presentó el joven - ¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó rápidamente mientras engullía sus alimentos.

Tea le dio un codazo con disimulo.

-No fue mi decisión créelo – respondió el mayor y Yugi entristecio, cosa que no pasó por desapersivida por Yami – Pero de cierta forma no es tan malo – añadió.

El profesor de la clase anterior pasó cerca del recién llegado y posó su mano sobre el hombro del joven de cabellos triolor.

-Bienvenido a la escuela secundaria – ofreció –Joven Moto – acercó su boca a la oreja del joven y susurró – Intente no meterse en problemas – se alejó.

El hombro de Yami comenzaba a dolerle. Sentía a los G2c actuar de forma veloz en su cuerpo y aquello dolía demasiado. Su mano izquierda presionó la parte afectada e intentó disimular el dolor.

-¿Qué te dijo el loco ese? – preguntó con enfado Tristán.

-Nada interesante – dijo Yami. Sus ojos se elevaron al cielo. En que clase de cosas y a que lugar lo había enviado su hermano. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? - Pero te perdono todo, porque es mejor que estar solo – pensó. Recordó a su hermano y liberó aquellas palabras, ahora vacías y oscuras para el joven – Y al final nunca veo más allá de las cenizas – sus ojos se apagaron.

Yugi notó aquello y de inmediato se apresuró en cambiar de tema. Mientras Yami comenzaba a conversar con el grupo de amigos de su hermanito. El pequeño de los hermanos tenía muy presente que Yami jamás le contaría su secreto. Desde que se había ido a America casi no hablaban y lo había extrañado mucho.

Yami no sabía que pensar en esos momentos. Estaba confundido y recordaba en esos momentos que no debía mostrarse frente a nadie, a menos que deseara que lo volviesen a tratar como un monstruo.

En el aeropuerto internacional de Nueva York, un reconocido magnate se preguntaba un sinfín de veces si aquella decisión era la correcta. Fuese como fuese el caso, ya estaba tomada y estaba realizándose al pie de la letra. Amaba demasiado a su hermano como para dejar que algo malo le pasara.

Aunque conocía bien lo que debía estar sintiendo el lacerado corazón de Atem, era por su bien. En muchas ocasiones las cosas buenas eran tan dolorosas que podrían llegarse a interpretarse como algo malo, angustioso y, como un enorme hoyo negro que te halaba hacia su oscuro abismo. Yami era uno de ellos.

-Espero seas fuertes Atem – alzó su mirada, posándola en la primera estrella que aparecía en el firmamento americano. Como si sus palabras fueran un deseo silencioso. Más que nada como si esperara un milagro caer del cielo.

O. .oo-O.O.O.o. -O

Hola a todos. Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo cap. De esta historia. Me disculpo por la demora, y espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por sus reviews y gracias por leerla también. Un saludo para mi prima: DarkYami Moto, prima te adoro! Y a una joven muy especial también a Azula1991. Nos vemos pronto.

Ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

Frente A Mi Tumba

Capitulo III

En una blanca y pulcra habitación, un niño de tres años dormía pacíficamente. Su pequeño y delicado cuerpo de tersa piel blanca similar a la nieve, reposaba sobre una amplía cama cubierta con el neutro color de la paz.

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente observando con curiosidad todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Se había despertado de su magnífico y placentero sueño, no precisamente porque los ósculos del sol estuvieran acariciando tenuemente su pálido rostro. Se despertó porque un desgarrador gritó logró sacarlo de su mundo mágico.

Sus parpados volvieron a abrirse de nuevo, dejando ver el penetrante color que poseían sus irises, sin embargo no brillaban. Por alguna razón sus ojitos no reflejaban vida alguna.

Aspiró aire de una forma lenta, intentando recordar vagamente como había terminado en aquel lugar.

Sus irises de un cálido color carmesí recorrieron rápidamente la estancia. Luego de una fugaz inspección sus orbes se detuvieron sobre sus pequeñas y frías manos, las cuales eran presas de un diminuto, pero incomodo dolor punzante causado por la aguja que traspasaba su cuerpo.

-Seto – susurró con cuidado.

Hacia eco en su mente.

-Seto – llamó de forma baja – Hermano, tengo miedo – dijo tenuemente. Mientras que otro grito de dolor rasgaba el silencio del aire.

Movido por aquella incógnita, el niño de extraordinarios ocelos se sentó en la cama. Con ayuda de su mano derecha removió la aguja que penetraba en su muñeca izquierda y con algo de dificultad posó sus piececitos en la gélida baldosa. Caminaba bajo cero. Descalzo.

Otro desgarrador gemido de dolor y angustia llegó a sus tímpanos y le hizo voltear instintivamente la cabeza hacia donde se hallaba el portón de madera y barniz blanco. Caminó hacia ésta y giró con temblorosas manos la perilla de color plateado. Miedo era lo que lo embargaba, pero a la vez sentía una gran alegría por lo que encontraría fuera de aquellas paredes.

Su expresión estupefacta fue la única respuesta que pudo dar ante lo que el mundo le develaba.

En la sala de espera de aquel hospital se encontraban varios niños de su misma edad tal vez, sin embargo todos tenían algo en común. Y a la vez todo era tan confuso.

Siguió su caminata por el lugar. Sus pasitos eran lentos e inseguros, sus debiluchas piernas tremolaban por el tiempo en que no las había usado. Y la temperatura parecía estar fuera de control en aquel manicomio. Su mente no podía interpretarlo de otra manera.

-Sangre – susurró para sí mismo.

Otro grito lo puso en alerta. El infante se dejó guiar por el quejido casi extinto. Dio vuelta en una de las tantas esquinas del hogar al cual asistían muchas personas enfermas. Allí vio la peor horrorosidad de su corta y efímera existencia.

Frente a los afilados ojos del chico se mostraba la aterradora película que jamás imagino pudiese ser real.

Un hombre de gran tamaño y de gran grosor corporal enterraba y sacaba un cuchillo carnicero del esbelto cuerpo de una auxiliar de enfermería. Cuando el pequeño se dio cuenta el atroz mundo que lo rodeaba, alguien ya se había fijado que había presenciado aquel acto de maldad innata.

Aquellos ojos verdes se posaron sobre el pequeño, observando fríamente al único sobreviviente que quedaba de la carpeta G2c. Dejó sobre un charco de sangre a su anterior victima para dirigirse a donde se hallaba el inocente testigo. Su cuerpo se levantó del piso y con pasos decididos se acercó al muchachito de ojos carmesí, quien lo miraba con mucho temor.

-¿Con que aún tenemos un sobreviviente de la subdivisión 2spm, no? – dijo aquello con burla en sus palabras, a la vez que miraba de forma despectiva al pequeño - ¡¿Qué te parece si te mueres?! – gritó con rabia, mientras la afilada navaja creaba una abertura en el brazo del niño.

Su mano se levantó en el aire listo para terminar con la vida del Sexto Elemento.

Una suave mano le detuvo su golpe en el aire, tomándolo por la muñeca. Volteó su rostro y se topó con una mujer de cabellos chocolates claros y ojos azules.

-¡Suéltame la mano Remilia! – exclamó de la rabia que le había provocado la acción por parte de la señora de tez pálida. Aquel acto lo hizo empujarla.

La mujer se golpeó contra la pared pintada de un color crema. Caminó hacia donde ella se encontraba y empezó a apuñalarla en varias partes de su cuerpo.

-¡Nunca Rick! – le habló igualando su tono el tono de voz que había usado su cuñado – No dejare que le hagas daño a mi pequeño – su expresión facial era sería y pensaba cumplir cada una de ellas. Pero sus palabras fueron calladas.

El niño veía aterrorizado como su propio amigo introducía aquella arma blanca en el ensangrentado cuerpo de su adorada madre adoptiva. Una lágrima silenciosa bajó por su mejilla hasta desaparecer en su quijada. La tristeza era tanta que el dolor que sentía en su brazo no se comparaba con el pesar que le ocasionó aquella escena.

De la boca de Remilia comenzaron a salir chorros de sangre. El dolor punzante le atravesaba el alma, sin embargo todo estaría bien. Sus pequeños hijos adoptivos jamás se hallarían solos – Yo siempre estaré con ustedes mis angelitos – con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tomó el cuchillo entre sus manos y lo clavó con mucha dificultad en el pecho de su contrincante.

Sus ojos se llenaron de espesas y penosas lágrimas. Se sentía triste al ver como la mujer que se había convertido en su mamá a falta de su madre biológica se había ido para siempre. Su mente se nubló por el dolor, la ira y el rencor que sentía en aquellos momentos. Su sangre hervía dentro de sus venas y sus ojos adoptaron un color único. Rojo sangre, brillando bajo una lámpara blanca.

Sus pupilas ahora se hallaban en el lugar que minutos atrás se hallaban ocupados por sus rubíes irises. Aquel agujero era semejante al vacío espiritual, un negro abismo. Igual que su alma en aquellos instantes.

El hombre de orbes glaucos, aun notando el drástico cambio que habían adoptado los irises del muchacho, se había abalanzado sobre él y haciendo uso de su mano derecha lo tomó por el cuello. Su mano izquierda levantaba el cuchillo para tajar la cabeza de su contrincante. En unos cuantos minutos aquel mocoso se convertiría en un charco de sangre más.

El niño lo miró por algunos instantes, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios rojizos, su alma parecía no sentir nada en aquellos momentos. Sus ojos brillaban de maldad pura, a la vez que alimentaba aquella sensación en lo más profundo de su corazón.

La navaja que sostenía el hombre de ojos verdes y cabellos negros comenzó a incendiarse entre sus gruesas manos, causándole una grave herida en esta. Soltó al pequeño niño que sostenía con su otra mano. Cayó al piso tomándose su mano lastimada y mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gritar de dolor.

Su espalda tocó ásperamente el suelo, pero se puso en pie a la misma velocidad en que cayó. Su mirada estaba cubierta por la sombra que creaban sus mechones de cabellos rubios sobre sus parpados y su semblante adoptó una seriedad única.

Las cosas que se encontraban en la habitación comenzaban a levitar, incluso las decenas de cadáveres que se hallaban a su alrededor.

Un bisturí que se hallaba en un estante de metal se alzó tres metros sobre el la cabeza del más grande que se hallaba en la estancia. Vivo.

-No podrás contra mi Atem – expresó el herido – Yo y tu hermano te creamos y yo conozco cada una de tus debilidades Yami Atem Moto – exclamó aquello en un chillido desesperado.

-_Eso cree usted Rick _– la fría voz de su interior hablaba calmamente. Ya no existía su corazón o algún sentimiento que este pudiera albergar, solo le quedaba el rencor movido fielmente por el acongojante dolor. Él no sería la próxima presa de Ricardo Van Houser.

El bisturí que se hallaba detrás del cuerpo de aquel hombre mayor, se dirigieron velozmente hacia el delgado y bien formado cuerpo de aquel asesino, quien aparte de ser científico, también era su creador.

Ricardo oponía resistencia contra la filosa navaja que se hallaba sobre su cabeza, sin embargo no sabía que más podía hacer en aquellos instantes. Ambos tenían el mismo virus inyectado en sus venas. Ambos eran portadores de la alteración genética G2c, pero él se hallaba perdiendo frente a un mocoso que desconocía el potencial del virus que llevaba en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa Rick? – preguntó el niño con cinismo fingido - ¿No puedes contra mí? – volvió a inquirir el niño. Rick lo miró – Creí que conocías cada una de mis debilidades – retó el jovencito de ojos rojizos.

-Eres tan engreído como tu hermano – dijo el hombre. Su mano se hallaba haciendo fuerza contra la navaja que se hallaba bajando. El niño deseaba degollarlo.

-Por algo llevo sus genes – dijo el niño - ¿No piensas como yo? – esa vocecita angelical. No podía ser verdad. Una sonrisa macabra surcando su pequeño rostro.

El hombre seguía observándolo con aquella mirada llena de rencor.

Las filosas navajas se dirigían de nueva cuenta al lastimado cuerpo de uno de los colegas de su hermano mayor, sin embargo y a pesar de la oposición del mayor, las armas blancas lograron incrustarse en su cuerpo.

Lo atravesaban lentamente. Yami deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquel mercenario sintiera en cada una de sus fibras, sus músculos y sus venas el mismo dolor sangriento que él había experimentado no minutos antes, sino hace muchos años. Cuando él lo había obligado a presenciar aquella tortura en aquel cuerpo.

Las lancetas que eran controladas por la mente del joven se detuvieron un momento. Por segundos pensó en las personas que se hallaban allí aquel día. En las mazmorras de Leeuwen Corporation.

Aquellas paredes que albergaban en su interior historias de sangre y dolor. Los ángeles que nunca encontraron la felicidad por estar atados a las cadenas del suplicio marca Ricardo Van Houser.

Ricardo tomó entre sus ensangrentadas manos uno de los tantos bisturís que se hallaba clavado en su pecho y lo envió a un punto en específico del cuerpo del enano que se hallaba frente a él, sin embargo se había equivocado. Su pequeño experimento era sangre pura de la familia Moto y con lo que había desarrollado el enfermo mental de Gozaburo Kaiba aquello era aún más difícil. Y Atem había demostrado ser legítimo invento de Kaiba corp.

El niño de fríos ojos debía pagar los errores de sus padres. En especial el de su padre.

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente, y miró delante de sus pies. Todo estaba normal, tal como cuando se había acostado a dormir. Con ambas manos talló sus ojos, removiendo algún rastro de sueño de ellos.

Se sentó en la cama de aspecto victoriano. Sus ojos carmesí ahora centrados en la ventana, se hallaban iluminados por la luz de la luna la cual los hacía lucir de un color plateado rojizo con un pequeño arito negro bordeándolos.

Se preguntaba que significaba aquel sueño. Aquellos actos no tenían espacio en su vida según lo que el adolescente podía recordar. Según su memoria esos sucesos jamás sucedieron. ¿Por qué soñaba con ellos?

Su mente se perdía en el laberinto de las conclusiones y las mentiras, hasta el punto de no saber cuál era la verdad.

Estaba atrapado en el peor vecindario de todos. Su cabeza.

-¿Quién será aquel niño? – cuestionó a la oscuridad de su alcoba, y esta le respondió con un ahogador silencio – Seto – el nombre de su hermano llegó a su mente como un lucero. Pero descarto que hubiese sido Seto – Yugi? – cuestionó a la nada.

El empresario era siete años más grande que él. Y Seto no tenía cabellos dorados, sino chocolates.

Dejó que su espalda cayera pesadamente en la reconfortante y amplía cama estilo victoriana sobre la que se hallaba. Desde donde estaba seguía contemplando la luna. Deseaba saber cuál era el secreto que ocultaba su hermano mayor. Después de todo él tenía derecho a saberlo. Pero no.

Los minutos seguían transcurriendo en un letal silencio y eso comenzaba a desesperar al joven de cabellos tricolor. Aquellos minutos se transformaron en horas. No podía seguir así un segundo más. Necesitaba una respuesta y estaba dispuesto a buscarla, aunque tuviera que buscarla debajo de las piedras.

Se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar en la oscuridad de la habitación. Las ganas de salir de allí lo invadieron por completo.

Abrió la puerta que se hallaba delante de él y salió de allí. Vagaba como un alma en pena por los pasillos de la amplia casa de la familia Moto. Mirando todo lo que se hallaba en ella. Y allí estaba, tomando su dulce venganza a pesar de los años.

o-O.o.O. . o-O.o.O. .

Hola, pues aquí les dejo el cap tres. Lamento la demora y lamento si está corto también. Este cap se lo dedico especialmente a DarkYami Motou mi linda prima. Y a todos aquellos que leen esta locura. Se les quiere mucho. Cualquier cosa pues me hacen saber en los rr y listo. Gracias a: azula1991, , DarkYami Moto. Nos vemos!

Miley Atem


	4. Letra De Sangre

Frente A Mi Tumba

Capitulo III

Su corazón parecía acelerarse ante aquella inesperada develación de aquella portada y la satisfacción de haber encontrado algo oculto se apoderó del jovencito. Continuaba sintiendo el feroz galopar de su corazón en su garganta. La adrenalina lo embargaba por completo en aquellos momentos.

Aquellas palabras le inspiraban más que admiración. Le inspiraban temor y un incomparable sentido de angustia, sin embargo algo lo sacó de su mágico mundo por algunos incalculables segundos.

Tomó aquel libro entre sus manos y lo examinó con detenimiento. Se percató que el ejemplar era antiguo y tenía una guarda dorada. No tenía título ni nada, era solo un simple libro. Uno muy viejo y pesado. Aun así le traía mucha curiosidad y no pensaba devolverlo hasta saber que palabras estaban en él.

-No creo que importe – se dijo a sí mismo – Después de todo, Seto no está aquí para supervisarme – sonrió.

Salió de la incomparable biblioteca, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Sus pies le ayudaban a bajar las escaleras rápidamente, intentando ser silencioso en el trayecto.

Una vez divisada su habitación, el joven entró en ella y trancó bajo llave. Intentó abrir el libro, sin embargo nada resultó en éxitos para el joven de cabellos tricolor. Vencido por el sueño, dejó el libro en la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama y se dejó envolver por los brazos de Morfeo.

Una silueta femenina observaba dormir al joven de ocelos grises desde afuera. Se hallaba parada sobre la gruesa y rustica rama de un gran árbol de roble. Cerró por unos segundos sus ojos para meditar bien las cosas.

Después de unos cuantos segundos los abrió y su mirada se posó en una reliquia. El libro de Salomón Moto para crear a la nueva raza.

-_Todo marcha bien _- levantó su mirada y contempló a la estrella Polaris que se encontraban brillando arduamente en cielo Japonés.

Se sentó en la rustica del árbol de gran tamaño y se quedó allí. Vigilando al joven Moto. Nada que dar.

Aquella acción era parte de la misión que le había encomendado ÉL, sin embargo no se sentía muy a gusto haciendo aquello. Era como si fuera una mercenaria acechando a su presa para atacar en el momento indicado. Técnicamente eso era lo que ella estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Esperó sentada en aquel lugar. Solo observando. Una mano tocó su hombro derecho. La joven volteó instintivamente su rostro, sin algún tipo de sorpresa reflejado en sus facciones.

-Ya casi se levanta el niñito este – dijo una voz gruesa con algo de fastidio – Vámonos antes de que se dé cuenta que estás aquí – sugirió el muchacho de ojos azules y cabellos castaños oscuros, mientras jalaba a la chica por el brazo, obligándola así a descender.

-La próxima vez ten más cuidado – pidió la muchacha con algo de enfado en su voz – Casi me rompes un pie – se quejó.

-Es imposible que te rompas un pie – aportó el chico de una forma calmada – Tú estás… Lo sabes y esto no es tema de discusión – la había callado de una forma tan fácil. A veces se preguntaba como su hermana era tan despistada en ese aspecto.

Comenzaron a caminar lejos de la enorme casa de la familia Moto. Los ojos de la muchacha contemplaban todas las cosas que se hallaban a su alrededor, en especial los sinfines de edificios que poseía la ciudad.

-_Creo que no es tan malo después de todo _– sus pensamientos se detuvieron de un momento a otro. Recordó lo que había visto en la noche.

El libro que llevaba el joven Moto entre sus manos la noche anterior. El chico la miraba y decidió preguntar.

-¿En qué piensas? – cuestionó pasivamente.

-¿Sabes si Salomón Moto tenía algún libro en especial? – devolvió la pregunta la joven. Pensaba en ese libro.

-Yo no conocí a Salomón Moto, ni a Gozaburo Kaiba – el chico la miró con algo de indiferencia. Sabía de lo que hablaba su hermanita – No hay nada.

La joven lo miró con un signo de interrogación muy notorio - ¿Crees que ÉL sería capaz de…?

-Si se lo hizo a su propio hermano – inquirió maliciosamente el joven.

-¿Qué cosa le hizo ÉL a Kaiba o a Moto? – preguntó la joven no comprendiendo lo que su hermano quiso dar a entender.

-EL quiere que vayas a verlo hoy en la tarde – informó mirando a la joven frente a él.

La muchacha solo asintió. No tenía deseos algunos de ver a aquel hombre. Si se había quedado tanto tiempo a su lado, era únicamente porque debía conocer perfectamente a su adversario para poder vencerlo de una vez por todas.

Intentaba prestar la debida atención a la clase. Intento fallido. La más maravillosa de todas las clases, materia por la cual ya comenzaba a sentirse aquejado. Matemáticas.

Recostó su cabeza contra la pared del salón de clases. Se hallaba perdido en los recuerdos de la pesadilla que le había arrebatado el sueño la noche anterior.

¿Su madre adoptiva murió así? Se había hecho aquella pregunta desde que había comenzado la mañana. Lamentablemente y para desgracia del jovencito no hallaba ninguna respuesta. Ni siquiera pudo preguntarle a Seto por teléfono, ya que el joven lo había cortado antes de si quiera formular la pregunta.

Alguna vez Seto le había contado la forma en la que su madre biológica murió y luego por alguna razón no recordaba cómo había muerto su madre adoptiva. Pero las palabras que había dicho su hermano aquella noche escapan de su mente en aquellos instantes. Jamás imaginó que su madre hubiese muerto de una forma tan horrible. Pero no sabía si aquello era real o producto de sus miedos.

Además de ello ¿Quién era el muchacho de aquella facultad sobrenatural? Era la preguntaba que dominaba en su cerebro aquellos momento. Descubrir aquello no sería fácil, pero tampoco le parecía imposible.

Miró la mochila que se hallaba a sus pies y la tomó con sus manos. Buscó en ella el libro de portada dura y cerradura de oro. Intentó abrir el libro. Caso fallido.

-_¿Qué secreto encierran tus páginas? –_ aquella preguntaba se cruzaba una y otra vez por su mente.

-Byfleet – susurró una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué? – preguntó asombrado y a la vez aterrado en un leve susurro.

-¡Joven Moto! – llamó el profesor con un tonó de voz alto, a la vez que un libro caía pesadamente sobre su escritorio. Yugi lo miró, se notaba que se hallaba preocupado por su hermano mayor. El aludido solo se limitó a levantar los ojos – ¡Preste atención a la clase! – pidió seriamente el profesor.

-Claro señor – respondió el joven, sintiéndose avergonzado por el hecho de haberse distraído de esa forma.

Una vez que el profesor dio media vuelta Yugi se volteó – Qué pasa Yami? – interrogó sintiendo como los ojos de Yami se tornaban más o menos fríos.

Aquel susurro lo había sentido con tanta realidad, como si hubiese sido allí en esos momentos. En la parte de atrás de su libreta escribió: _Byfleet. _

_-Nada – negó simplemente._

Decidió prestar atención a la materia que se estaba impartiendo en aquellos momentos y dejar atado a su cerebro por unos minutos.

El tiempo apremiaba al catedrático que seguía dictando un extenso plan acerca de la estadística y como cada una, de las formas de expresar la estadística era provechosa dependiendo del trabajo que realizaran. La campana sonó unos minutos después y la mayoría de los jóvenes celebraban su salida.

Caminaba con su mochila al hombro, mientras se dirigía hacia su casillero. La mayoría de las personas por lo general solían ser un tanto despreocupadas, sin embargo en aquella semana esa cualidad no se les había dado muy bien. Extraño viniendo de personas pudientes que lo único que les interesaba era cuanto podían opacar a los demás.

Abrió la puerta de su casillero y de él calló una nota escrita por fuera. En ella se veía claramente el nombre del estudiante – Para: Yami A. Moto K. – sus manos desdoblaron el papel de tonalidades amarillas con un escudo en el.

Tomó entre sus manos sus manos el contenido de adentro y comenzó a leer las pocas palabras que se hallaban sobre el papel. "_¿Quieres probar a la muerte Atem Kaiba?" _La caligrafía con la cual fueron escritas aquellas palabras era pulcra y esmerada. Letra que muchos codiciarían tener.

Su mente se hallaba enfrascada aún en los millares de significados que podrían tener esas ocho palabras.

- ¿Acaso alguien recordaría el sabor de la muerte? - Para aquella pregunta que recién había formulado su cabeza solo existía una sola respuesta. No.

Reparó mejor en las letras que se hallaban impresas sobre el grueso papel. ¿Era sangre aquello? – Que graciosa broma – estaba pretendiendo de nuevo.

Arrugó la carta junto con el sobre en el cual había venido la primera y las arrojó al primer cesto de basura que halló en el colegio.

O.o. .

Hola, aquí les dejo mi actualización espero que les guste y bueno. Intentaré o tardarme tanto tiempo. Saludos y Besos. DarkYami eres mi inspiración! Te amo primita!


End file.
